The Unofficial Five Nights at Freddy's Novelization
by Shadowworlders
Summary: As the name implies, this is an attempt to novelize Five Nights at Freddy's. Considering the length of the game, this story is extremely short. A lot of liberties are taken with the game, as well as considering the Game Theorists FNaF video canon. Rated T for Language and potential violence. Considering the game, this should not be surprising. So anyway, Five Nights fans, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**** The Morning of Night One**

I can't say I was to bummed out to get the phone call from my new employer.

It was supposedly one of the easiest jobs the woman at the job agency could find: Night Guard. The place was a kid's restaurant or something, one of those chain joints that specialize in entertaining the brats whilst they eat themselves away on greasy pizza. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Why did a cheesy kid's place need a night guard? Who knows. Was I getting paid for it? Yeah… minimum wage. Stay in an office, watch the cameras, bust any bad guys that decide to make my life hell. All for something like $3.50 an hour. Six hour job. Making about twenty bucks a day, five days in a week. A hundred dollars a week. Nice going, Mike, nailed yourself a real gold mine, here.

It's not like I needed the money. I was living off of my inheritance from when my uncle died. Crunching the numbers, I was set for the next twenty, thirty years. By then, I'd be able to get retirement. What I needed was a job and frankly, I didn't care what. So when the phone rang:

"Hello?"

"Mr. Schmidt?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Speaking."

"We've reviewed your application and would like you to come in for an interview. Is there any particular time you can come by?"

"Today's good."

"Can you be here by 3:30?"

"That's fine."

"Good, I'll see you, then."

_ Click._

Several hours later, after I showered, I pulled into the restaurant's crowded parking lot, wearing a nice pressed black suit.

The sound of children screaming and laughing hit me when I opened the glass door. I was vaguely aware of a bell chiming when I stepped in.

The place was rather large, sectioned off into a play area, a large dining room with a stage at the front, and an area with a large sign saying 'Employees Only.' The smell was strong of pepperoni and rubber. I bit back the urge to gag and leave. Several weird animatronic puppets were singing an annoying song on stage.

I walked over to the Employees Only door and let myself in. A waiter walking by gave me directions to the manager's office.

I knocked twice and, when I invited in, stepped inside.

The office looked exactly like a standard office: file cabinets lining the walls, large desk with computer and portraits of family, tastelessly chosen chairs. The man behind the desk was named Frederick Behr, if the plaques on the walls and on his desk were any indication.

He was a slim, aging man with carefully combed black hair, streaked with gray, and a clean-shaven face. Demanding brown eyes and a stern expression, lips pressed into an emotionless straight line. This was the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. This was the guy I needed to impress.

Yeah, this just got so much harder.

"Mr. Schmidt, I presume?" said Behr.

"Yes sir," I said, stepping forward.

"Please sit, Mr. Schmidt." he indicated on of the two chairs. I politely sat down. "You're right on time."

"I try," I said, trying to sound both intelligent and harmless.

"I'd rather not spend any time wasting time." said Behr, "So here's the deal. Your application was impressive, but you don't seem to possess the qualities we want. You have absolutely no training in this field, nor any experience leading up to it. But-" he paused, "-You seem to have a nice work history, as your references kindly said, you seem to be a good worker. Might I ask you one question: who was your previous employer?"

"I worked at a hotel near Denver, the Overlook, for several months until my uncle passed away. I've finally decided I needed to get back to work, and they wouldn't give me my old job."

"My condolences," he said dismissively, "Now, here's the deal: As things turn out, you were our only applicant. We need this position filled, as our last guard has decided to quit after several respectable years at work. He quit rather abruptly, and we need this position taken care of. Last night was his last night working. So we are in a tight situation here. If you want the position, you can start tonight."

"I'd love to." I said, without thinking.

"Very good," Behr said, clasping his hands together, "If you don't mind being here at 11:30 or so, just as the last of our staff are leaving, that would be perfect. You'll be working from midnight till six o'clock, when our day guard comes in. Any questions?"

The interview ended a few minutes later. I left with a large packet detailing the job proper and a uniform, which was mandatory attire. I returned home and set my alarm for eleven, hoping to get a couple of hours sleep before my first night as Night Guard.

Looking back, I should never have taken this job.

**Night One**

I stepped into the little office that housed the security cameras. I checked my watch. 11:45. My shift started in a quarter of an hour. I flipped to a random spot in the huge worker's handbook and started reading.

My watch beeped. Midnight.

The phone rang. I went to pick it up, only to find that it was a prerecorded message that was apparently set to play at the midnight hour, tonight.

I pressed play and a voice filled the small office from the receiver.

_ "Hey, if you're hearing this, then I guess you're the new night guard. Wait where is it? I've got this card I was supposed to read. Sort of a legal thing. Damn, where did I put it. Ahh! Here it is! Ahem! '_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place where dreams and adventures come to life!'_ Ugh! _'Fazbear Industries is in no way responsible for any accidents, injuries, or deaths that might occur.'_"_

Wait. What?

_ "The truth is, we haven't really had any injuries or accidents since that whole _Bite_ thing in '89. Anyway, I used to work here, that was my job actually. You're actually in my old office, as a matter of fact! So anyway, you shouldn't have to worry about any robbers or anything, but you might want to keep an eye on things."_

Pause.

_ "You've probably noticed the animatronics that dance around on stage. Well, the thing is, they tend to wander around at night. They get a little wild sometimes. I guess I would too if I had to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years straight. Well, we have to leave them on overnight, something about their servos freezing up or something. I don't know."_

_ "Anyway, you might want to keep an eye on them. They're programmed to know that no one is supposed to be here at night, so if they see you, they might think that you're- I don't know- an endoskeleton without a costume. If they see you, they might- I don't know- try to shove you into a Freddy Fazbear costume. This would be fine and everything, if the costumes weren't full of wires and servos and gears, and other electronic gizmos. I think maybe your eyes would be fine, but that might be about it."_

_ "It's nothing dangerous or anything, but if one of them sees you, you might want to flash one of the hall lights on really fast or something, or close the doors leading to the office."_

I heard a weird sound coming from the monitor on the desk. I switched through the cameras, briefly. Nothing seemed to be amiss. One of the backstage rooms housed three of the animatronics: a bear of some kind, a bluish rabbit with big ears, and a chick with gigantic eyes.

_ "Like I said, they're not dangerous or anything. But yeah, just keep an eye on your cameras and everything should be fine. Oh and before I forget, you might want to be a little conservative with your power. After the restaurant closes, the power is turned off, to save money on electricity. Basically, during the graveyard shift, you'll be running on the generator's backup power, which is rather temporary. So, anyway, be careful with your lights, and the doors. They do tend to take up a lot of energy, so anyway. Have a nice first night, and I hope you enjoy the job."_

Beep.

The message ended.

I looked at my watch. 12:20. Five and a half hours to go.

I cycled through the cameras again, and saw that one of the animatronic was missing.

I drew a sharp breath and cycled through the cameras again.

There he was, in the dining area. I sighed.

One thought pervaded my mind as I reviewed the phone guy's recording in my head: What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks ****ILikeMuffins for pointing out that error in Chapter 1. These thing happen and there's no way I would have caught it, if I hadn't been looking forward to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF (1 or 2), situations (mostly) or characters. I in no way seek to profit from it, blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My watch read 2:40.<p>

I wasn't afraid of the thing in the hall, at least not yet anyway, but as I looked at the little number displayed on the monitor, I began to grow a little worried. 2:40 and I was down to around 60% power.

In two hours, I had used up 40% of my total power for the night.

Damn these stupid doors! It's not fair that they should take up that much power!

I couldn't open them. One of those stupid animatronics was outside. Staring at me. Staring at me with those huge, glowing eyes, looking in trough the window.

I chanced a look at the camera.

Good, I was alone. Okay, almost alone. I still had this stupid rabbit thing outside, but…

The other two were safely asleep backstage. Okay as soon as this guy leaves, I'll open the door.

53%

Frick!

I watched the display change roll down to 45 and mentally indulged in some colorful vocabulary. I looked up at the window.

Thank God!

That thing had finally left!

I risked opening the door.

**3:23**

Okay, three more hours. I've got this. All I have to do is conserve power and keep a close eye on the cameras. Easily done, no problem!

Nothing's going to happen.

_Tap-tap-tap… giggle… tap-tap-tap…_

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned the lights on in the halls.

Nothing.

_Tap…_

_Giggle…_

_Tap-tap…_

_Giggle…_

I ran through my cameras again.

Nothing out of the- wait. Someone was missing. Hadn't there been two in the… I ran through the cameras again and-

Agh!

That face!

Staring at me!

Looking right in the camera!

That evil, menacing face!

_Giggle -giggle!_

I didn't even take the time to look at the cameras or check the hall lights. I ran over to the door switch and slammed my palm straight into it. I ran across the room and pressed the other one.

I cursed heavily at the throbbing pain in my hand. If I continued doing that, I was likely to break my wrist or something.

I checked the hall lights.

Nothing.

I let out a sigh of relief.

**4:32**

32%

Okay, I can do this. I can do this.

Lies I kept telling myself over and over again.

"Hour and a half left." I whispered, checking my cameras again, "I can last an hour and a half. At- damn it! Where'd you go?!"

That tormenting face was gone!

"Where'd you go? Where'd you go?" I whispered the words over and over again. I searched through the different rooms and finally found her. She'd moved back to the stage.

I let out another sigh.

Wait. Had those curtains been open before?

**5:23**

13%

I felt my body tense up. This whole thing was screwed up!

Almost out of power.

Half hour 'til my shifts over and I can get the hell out.

The phone guy's warning looped in my mind.

I switched through the cameras again.

10%

I was pretty sure those curtains had been closed when I got there. Why were they open n-

_Tap-tap-tap!_

_Click-click-click! Tap-tap-tap!_

Rapid footsteps.

I searched the cameras agai-!

Running!

Right down the hall!

It was running!

I slammed the doors shut with all my might.

The fox!

Why had I forgotten about the fox?!

I knew there were four of them and I'd completely forgotten about the frickin' fox!

I watched him scurry back down the hallway, defeated.

At least for the time being.

2%

1%

0%

The lights went out.

The doors flew open with a screeching jolt.

**5:55**

Frick frick frick!

Almost.

Al-frickin'-most!

_Tap-tap-tap!_

_Giggle giggle!_

_Tap-tap-tap!_

_Giggle-giggle-giggle!_

I saw it.

I saw them.

Coming.

Coming for me.

Coming from down the hall.

**5:59**

**6:00**

The lights flew on.

The animatronics walked single file down the hall. They marched back to the stage.

I laughed, a somewhat deranged sound echoing throughout that small office and down the halls into the restaurant proper. It was a sound I couldn't understand my desire to make, but a sense of survival flooded over me.

And I laughed.

I walked into the manager's office when the restaurant finally opened again. I had this entire thing planned out. I was going to walk into his office and say "Behr, I qui-"

I was dragged back into reality once I actually got inside.

Behr was in avid conversation with another man, sitting right across from him in a worn gray and white suit.

The guy was a good ten, twenty years older than me, at the least. He had the look of someone who had grown _way_ to fond of himself.

"Ahh! Mr. Schmidt, I take it there were no complications last night?"

"Complications?" I began with a cold laugh, "Complications?! Like hell there were-"

"I'd like you to meet Jeremy Fitzgerald." said Behr dismissively, "He's the man whose job you are now working."

"So you're the kid that's working the night shift." said Jeremy with a smirk.

Wait? Did I know him?

"Can't imagine how your first night was." he laughed.

That voice. I knew it from somewhere.

"You liking the gig?" he said, "Have fun staring at puppets all night?"

Seriously, I could swear I knew this guy.

"Have a fun first night? Did you enjoy the job?"

Have a fun first night. Enjoy the job.

_Have a fun first night, and I hope you enjoy the job._

Phone guy!

"Did you need something, Mr. Schmidt?" asked Behr.

You bastard.

You fricking bastard.

"I quit." I said.

Behr looked at me with a concerned expression. Fitzgerald laughed. Behr's face turned serious.

"You can't quit." he said, darkly, "You can't quit today."

"Why the Devil not?" I growled. "I quit. I'm not going back for another night in that nightmare."

Fitzgerald laughed.

"What-" I said, turning my gaze to him, "The _hell_ is so _goddamned _funny?"

"You actually want to quit? You actually _think _that you can _quit?"_ he asked, "That's freaking _hilarious!"_

"You're under our contract, Mr. Schmidt." said Behr, "You can't quit. Not today, not tomorrow. You leave this job, we'll have you sued for breach of contract. Everything- every meager, undeserved possession you own."

"Like I give a damn." I said, "I am _not_ going back for one. More. Fricking. _NIGHT!"_

"You have a week." said Behr, "Only a week. Four more days. After four days you can leave. But not before then."

"_Why the hell would I stay for four more nights?"_

"Let me put it to you this way, _muchacho,_" said Fitzgerald, "You leave before the deadline in the contract you signed with Fazbear Industries, you can think again before you try getting a job anywhere else. For the next four days, your job is the night guard."

Behr leaned in closer over his desk.

"For the next four days, Mr. Schmidt," he said, "We own you."

* * *

><p><strong>After I read over the ending, I realized it seemed a little <em>mafia-esque<em> but, whatever. Couldn't think of any logical reason to return, so yeah...**

**My decision of having the protagonist from Five Nights 2 be Phone Guy was kind of a spur of the moment decision, but also somewhat makes sense, I guess. You know, if you look at it really hard and squinty, through a clouded smoke-stained window, with dirty sunglasses, at night.**

**...**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far, point out any errors I didn't catch while editing, whatever.**

**[Over and out]**


End file.
